Don't you go
by CookyeLord
Summary: He never really liked sweets or anything that tasted sweet so he couldn't understand why he was so entranced by those candy green colored orbs and was addicted to the sweet taste of her porcelain skin. His mother did warn him that eating sweets could result in cavities (another reason he steered clear from them); he should've really listened to her.


**Don't You Go**

"Fuck."

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

He had screwed up _so_ badly. It was supposed to be a one-time thing, that's why it was called a 'one-night stand'. He wasn't even _supposed_ to be in bed right now, especially not with _her_. Oh god, he was so so so screwed, he thought as he slowly slipped out of the bed.

He couldn't help but blush – Yes, the Great Sasuke Uchiha _did_ blush – at the slight show of skin as the covers slipped off her body when she moved closer to the warm spot his body had occupied seconds ago. Memories of the previous night came flooding in; their bodies covered in sweat, lustful gazes that were exchanged and the echoing moans that carved itself in to his mind. His face flushed even redder at the thought of _thinking such indecent thoughts_!

He shook his head, ridding himself of such thoughts and began searching for his clothes in the pile of strewn items (another quick reminder of the activities that had taken place last night). Jeans, check. Boxers, check (was that cum stain on it though?). Shirt, check. He quickly threw the clothes on, not caring if they were put on properly. He _had_ to leave before she woke up. Screw that, he had to leave before she-

"Hmm, morning." Too late. He was royally fucked.

Sasuke turned his face towards the source of the sound and cursed. The beauty had just woken up, rubbing sleep out of those apple green eyes. It was only half open but he already knew that he was screwed. It was those green eyes, always those eyes. He had told himself to move but somewhere between the time he had finished dressing up and her waking up (and him seeing those _gorgeous_ green eyes) his neuron transmitter had been completely shut off leaving his body unresponsive.

He never really liked sweets or anything that _tasted_ sweet so he couldn't understand why he was so entranced by those candy green colored orbs and was addicted to the sweet taste of her porcelain skin. His mother did warn him that eating sweets could result in cavities (another reason he steered clear from them); he should've really listened to her.

"Morning," he managed to choke out.

"Where you going?" she asked with those innocent green eyes and he couldn't help but wonder how those eyes that were filled with lust last night could look so pure right now.

"Work," he answered tersely.

"It's Saturday…" Yeah, he was so fucked.

"I need to leave," he said quickly.

"That's what you said last night. And the night before. And the night before that," she said playfully and made her way over to him, covers wrapped tightly around her body. He couldn't help but chuckle at her childish statement.

"I'm not supposed to be here," he tried to tell her in a stern voice but failed once she wrapped her arms around his body, the cotton candy pink hair tickling his nose and filling him with sweet strawberry scent.

"No one ever said that. You're just over thinking, Sasuke-kun," she whined and nuzzled in to his body.

He could feel the warmth from her lithe figure and he wanted to hold her tight. He wanted to tell her that he that he was just over thinking things. He wanted to stay with her. He wanted to be able to tell her that her dad was not mad with his co-worker making sweet love to his daughter, much less a co-worker that had been pressed with several criminal charges several years ago (he was a stupid and dumb teenager, he said). But he couldn't say or do any of those things to her.

Instead, he lightly tapped her forehead causing her to look at him with those sweet green eyes. He knew he shouldn't have punched that pervert for wolf-whistling at her several nights ago but his hand had moved on its own and before he knew it, his fist had collided with that jerk's face. He also knew that he shouldn't have offered to take her drunken ass (it was a nice drunken ass though) back home because it ended up with having to heave her to his apartment instead.

And it just escalated from that.

"It's not overthinking if your dad threatened me with his Glock 22," he reminded her and she laughed.

"It was put on safety, Sasuke-kun!"

"I heard a 'click'. Pretty sure he was ready to blow my brains out." She laughed even louder. It was contagious and he couldn't help but slip out a few chuckle himself. He really wished that he could stay for a few more hours, he really did.

"I'm serious though. I've got to go. Isn't your dad coming over in an hour?" he asked.

"Hmmm…yeah. You coming again tonight though?" she looked at him with those puppy dog eyes.

"You know I can't," he gently unwrapped her arms from him.

"That's what you said yesterday. And the day before, and the day before that too," she giggled and slumped herself on to the bed.

"Well, this is the last time then. Bye, Sakura," he said but there was no trace of bitterness or scorn.

He looked at her for the last time, drinking in her cherry blossom hair that cascaded around her porcelain face, and her apple green eyes that looked at him with tender and care; there was a knowing smile that graced her face and he returned it with his signature smirk.

He always said that it was the last time. He had said it yesterday and the day before and the day before yesterday. He couldn't help but become addicted to her, everything about her in general. He couldn't help it, it was sort of like a forbidden fruit, a drug he couldn't stop taking. He gave her a quick and sweet goodbye kiss on the lips.

This was the last time, he told himself and gave her forehead a last gentle tap. She looked at him with those round green eyes and a bright sweet smile.

"See you tonight, Sasuke-kun."

 _A/N: I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WROTE. I HAD AN IDEA AND I JUST RAN WITH IT. Sorry guys. I am in need of more fluff these days. I hope you like this sort of short-ish one-shot :) Any comments or constructive criticism is welcome as usual. Don't have a beta reader apologies for any grammatical error (also didn't read it through cause I'm a wimp who doesn't like proof-reading, makes me cringe at my own writing). Also, the title is from the song 'Don't you go' by All Time Low, the main theme is from that song too. Sorry if Sasu-chan seems OOC here, couldn't help myself xD_

 _p.s: (shameless self-advertising here) Please check out my original story, 'Princess' on Wattpad, my username is CookyeLord on there (same as this one!). Thank you!_


End file.
